The legend of the strongest lord of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU of Thundercats 1985. The Thunderians escaped Thundera and land on Third earth. On third earth Lion-o is born.


chapter 1

Claudius and his wife Leona were in the palace of Thundera. "For years we have longed for a cub yet we have been denied, it's all me," Leona said.

"Nonsense Leona, the healer said it could take time," Claudius said.

"Time I doubt I'm even able to have children!" she said then ran off crying.

Claudius sighed he didn't know what to do. "What am I going to do Jaga? Leona is blaming herself for us not having any children. We have tried for years. Yet we haven't had any luck," Claudius said.

"I doubt that is either of your fault," Jaga said.

"I bet you two will soon have a little cub running around." Panthro said.

"I think it will happen soon," Tygra said.

"I sure hope so, she is just so sad." Claudius said.

"Just comfort her my friend, and both of you try to keep your minds off your sadness." Jaga said.

Claudius went to his wife. He hugged her and then laid down with her.

A few weeks later tragedy struck Thundera was doomed. "We got to get out of here." Claudius said taking Leona's hand. Three country men joined them. They ran to the ship and climbed aboard. They watched as their home was destroyed.

Leona was still in despair of not having a child. Claudius tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Leona," he said. "Some day we will have a baby." he said.

They ran into trouble and they had to go in their suspension capsules. "Attention all Thunderians into the suspension capsules!" Claudius ordered over the radio.

They crashed on Third earth. All the Thunderians came to and saw where they were. "Look at this place it's amazing," Claudius said.

They met some of the locals. "Nice to meet all of you," Robear Bill said.

"You sure are strange bunch why are you here?' Willa asked.

"Our home planet Thundera blew up and we came here because all of our ships were damaged and this was the best planet we could go to, to live on." Claudius said. "I'm Claudius lord of the Thundercats and king of my people and this is Leona my wife." he said. "These are the Thundercats, Jaga, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara, Wilykat and Wilykit, our newest Thundercats Bengali, Pumyra and Lynx-o." he said.

"So you came here looking for a new home?" Nayda asked.

"Yes and we Thunderians have a code. Truth, justice, honor and loyalty." Claudius said.

"We see," Willa said.

Leona saw the third earthlings with their children. She was even sadder now. Claudius could see she was upset. "Is she okay?" Robear Bill asked when she was helping the Thundercats build some houses.

"My wife and I are very sad we have been wanting a baby but never had one, I doubt that we can still have children because we a growing old. She's blaming herself for it, it's not her fault, but I wish we could have a child." Claudius said.

"I see, do you two still love each other?' Robear Bill asked.

"Yes very much," Claudius said.

"Then that is the important thing," Robear Bill said.

A few weeks later after an examination from Pumyra. Claudius and Leona were going to get their wish. "This is wonderful a baby of our own," Leona said.

"Yes we are going to be parents," Claudius said.

The royal couple began to prepare for the baby. The Thundercats heard a royal baby was soon going to be born. "At last a royal baby," Bengali said.

"Yes this baby is going to be very special the heir to the Thunderian throne and the heir to the lord of the Thundercats." Jaga said.

The Thunderian refugees heard and started to celebrate.

Their Third earth neighbors and friends were glad to hear that there was going to be a royal baby.

The warrior maidens gave them a special gift. It was a cradle made of the trees in warrior maiden's kingdom.

"How thoughtful," Leona said.

"Yes we thought this would be fitting for the little prince or princess." Willa said.

"Yes whenever a baby is taken into the warrior maidens' kingdom we make one for them." Nayda said.

Meanwhile at the black pyramid Mum-Ra looked into the cauldron. "This baby could me trouble this child is making me nervous," Mum-Ra said.

"Mum-Ra this child will be trouble for us, he will be a terrible enemy to all evil on third earth. You must take the child when it is born. If you raise it, you can prevent the horrible fate in store for you if he grows into a Thundercat." the ancients spirits said.

"Whatever you say my masters." Mum-Ra said.

A few months later one a cool Autumn day a healthy baby boy was born to the royal couple. "He's perfect," Leona said.

"Yes he is," Claudius said.

"Let's name him Lion-o," Leona said.

"Prince Lion-o," Claudius said.

They were going to hold a big celebration for the occasion.


End file.
